Column-type tire vulcanizers used to vulcanize green (raw) tires and manufacture product tires are known that comprise a pair of tie rods (columns) extending upward from a base plate that bears squeezing force applied to a bolster plate and a top mold when vulcanizing a tire and guide the lifting/lowering of the bolster plate and the top mold when opening and closing the top mold (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
Because these tie rods have the functions of locking the bolster plate and the top mold in the fully closed position of the top mold when vulcanizing a green tire, and receiving the squeezing force when vulcanizing a tire, they are considered to be reinforcing members. Additionally, these rods function as guides to lift the bolster plate and the top mold to the fully open position of the top mold when the vulcanization is complete and the top mold is opened to unload the vulcanized tire. Therefore, the rods are also considered to be elongated rods having a length commensurate to the stroke thereof.